$ 200\% - \dfrac{36}{40} - \dfrac{16}{10} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 200\% = \dfrac{200}{100} = 2 $ $ -\dfrac{36}{40} = -0.9$ $ -\dfrac{16}{10} = -1.6$ Now we have: $ 2 - 0.9 - 1.6 = {?} $ $ 2 - 0.9 - 1.6 = -0.5 $